Ball pitching machines have been utilized for many years in various sports, to assist a player in practicing in a particular sport. For example, a pitching machine is commonly utilized by batters to practice hitting various types of pitches in the sport of baseball.
One problem common to prior art pitching machines was the difficulty and complexity required to adjust the machine to pitch various types of pitches at various heights in goals of elevation and speed.
Another problem with prior art pitching machines was in the difficulty in adjusting the machine to various sizes of balls. This is particularly important, since kickback of a ball can seriously harm the person feeding the machine with balls.